


重生  第四十章

by HRZ



Category: now - Fandom, sunmoon - Fandom
Genre: Other, sunmoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRZ/pseuds/HRZ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	重生  第四十章

终于……

文星伊把软塌塌的金容仙抱在怀里……

“金容仙，我现在是在救你，不算数的！不能算我违约！你不能和我离婚！”

她说这话的时候，如果仔细听，就能分辨，她因情|欲，嗓音已经有些暗哑，呼吸变得紊乱，眸色变得深不见底，微凉的唇吻上了她的，在她的唇上一阵狂吻，只是瞬间就夺走了她口腔里的空气。

文星伊早已按捺不住。如果不是有这个该死的十日之约，她早已把她给吃干抹净。

现在更是急切，她一边吻着，一边承诺：“容仙，你放心。我会查清，是谁给你下的药，我会把欺负你的人都碎尸万段！”

金容仙坚持了这么久的理智，在她吻上她的那一刻，功亏一篑。

她比任何时候都渴望被安抚，比昨天文星伊的撩|拨的时候更加需要，不！是比那个时候还要渴望十倍。

这个时候的她比她还要热情，热情的回应着她的吻！那种被渴望安抚的情绪，让她难以自控，却又觉得远远不够！

其实她自己也知道，如果不能被文星伊安慰，她想她不疯也得残了！

她听到了她的承诺，她说要帮她查清楚是谁给她下的药。

原来真是有人给下药导致的！

好可怕的药啊！

听到文星伊这句话的时候，她有了莫名的感动。

“你不认为，是我故意勾引那个男人，才自己下得药吗？”

金容仙故意说，声音听起来有些悠远。

文星伊怔愣了一下，忙里偷闲的回复了她这么一句： “我女人的魅力，还用的着下药勾引？”

一贯嚣张霸道的语气。

要知道，就是她，都多少次控制不住的被她吸引，就那个保镖，那还用她那么费劲心思？

文星伊也不是傻子，这点事还看不明白？虽然刚开始看着的时候，会不自觉的感觉愤怒，但是仔细想想就能知道，这件事没有这么简单。

金容仙的嘴角无意识的，上扬了些许弧度，她这么说，是不是说，她不相信自己眼睛看到的，却相信了自己？

毕竟那个男人倒在自己身上的时候，就连自己都不抱什么希望了。

这要怎么解释才能解释的清？只是单纯的说我们两个什么事都没有？

也得解释得过去啊！

所以她才没想解释，随便吧。

当时就想着，她爱怎么认为就怎么认为吧？

可是，为什么这个Alpha却信了自己？

还那么臭屁的，把她也给捎上。她的女人？

这是第一次，金容仙没觉得，作为她的女人是一种讽刺。

“文星伊，我第一次觉得你像一个Alpha。”金容仙因情动，有些气喘的说着。

第一次这么无条件的相信她。

文星伊在她的胸前抬起头，有些诧异的看着她，这个女人是什么意思？

什么叫第一次看她像个Alpha啊？

她……？

长的这么不明显吗？

还是没有把她吃掉，她就不认为自己是个Alpha？

“金容仙，今天晚上非要让你见识见识，什么叫真正的Alpha。”文星伊狠狠的说着，随后揭下自己抑制贴释放出自己柠檬味的信息素，和金容仙百香果味的信息素混在一起。

空气中弥漫着色情的酸味。

文星伊撤下金容仙的内裤扔在一旁，随后又快速的脱下自己的衣物。

当文星伊脱去最后一件灰色的内裤后，那挺立的性器暴露在空气中，金容仙不好意思的扭过头，而文星伊看到这样的金容仙嘴角微微上扬。

拿过金容仙的小手放在自己的性器上，金容仙碰到文星伊性器时，就想迅速抽回自己的手，奈何文星伊死死摁着她的手撸动着。

文星伊俯下身去吮吸着金容仙身上的每一处，另一只手也在金容仙的两座高峰上揉捏着。

随后又用自己的身体分开金容仙的双腿，手也渐渐的向下探去，摸到那一处已经湿滑的泥泞不堪。

文星伊一脸坏笑的直起身子握着自己性器在湿滑的穴口前打转，粘稠的液体也越来也多。

金容仙被文星伊的挑逗弄得饥渴难耐便叫到“你要进就进，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

文星伊听到后便收起自己那坏笑的脸，挺身探了进去。

只是刚刚把菇头探进去时就感受到甬道里的那一层阻碍，于是开口说道“有些痛，你忍一忍啊！”

挺身慢慢的将自己的性器插入到甬道的深处。

“嘶……”

金容仙被这异物探进来的有些吃痛，但只是下意识抱紧了文星伊，并没有叫停。

文星伊插进去后慢慢的抽送了起来，等到甬道适应了文星伊的尺寸后，便更加勇猛的抽插着。

“啊………啊……”

金容仙双手勾着文星伊的脖子贴着她耳朵发出淫叫声，温暖的气息拍打在文星伊的耳道里。

肉棒摩擦着花壁，在花心里横冲直撞的顶弄着，Omega的花穴实在太舒服，alpha的肉棒在她褶皱紧绷的花穴里卖力的抽插着，这感觉使她有些沉沦。

“啊，啊~啊……啊”

“嗯…啊……啊啊……嗯…”

随后换了几个姿势，金容仙整个人被顶弄的失去了意识，渐渐的快感越来越强烈，一波又一波强力的酥麻快感涌上大脑。

“啊……嗯……啊…啊哈”

一股热流浇在了肉棒上。

文星伊知道她这是到了，但并没有停下身下的动作，不仅没有放慢动作，反而速度越来越快，插她越来越狠。

甬道内性器越发膨胀，有喷射的欲望，终于alpha忍不住了，最后狠狠的深插了几下，低声粗吼，深插在omega紧致的花蕊里的肉棒喷射了好几股白浊热液，冲刷着她的花心。

随后咬破金容仙的腺体注入自己的信息素。

文星伊标记了金容仙。

金容仙瞪大了眼睛看着她。

“你……”

“你竟然射里面标记我”这下再也没办法离开她了。

“怎么，我是你老公，我不标记你，你还想让谁标记你”文星伊不爽的说道。

算了，标记就标记吧，反正也打算接受文星伊了。

“你快出去。”

“不行，为了惩罚你必须再来一次”

“…………”

“那你那个先出来，我里面被你撑的难受。”

文星伊听她这么说是可以继续来了，便扶着性器根部抽了出来。

抽离的一瞬间白色的粘稠液体夹杂着一些蜜液就顺着股缝流在了床单上。看的金容仙面红耳赤的。

文星伊抽了几张纸先给金容仙的下面擦了擦，再给自己擦了下，随后就让金容仙先等一下，自己就光裸着身体去了浴室放水。

水放好文星伊直接抱起她就往浴室走去。

到了浴室文星伊把金容仙放在浴缸里，自己也跨进浴缸内。

浴室里，短短几分钟内，水蒸气加重，气氛也慢慢变的暧昧起来。

文星伊抱过金容仙让她跨坐在自己的腿上，金容仙感受到她的性器直直戳着自己的小腹，有些不好意思的推搡着。

金容仙越是推搡她就抱得越紧，刚想让文星伊放开她，文星伊就吻上了她的唇。

“文 唔…………”

金容仙被她吻的有些意乱情迷。

文星伊托着金容仙的屁股，将自己的性器又插入了甬道中。

“啊……”  
“嗯……”

插入的一瞬间，两人都呼出一声轻叹。

接着又摆动腰肢动作了起来。

“啊……嗯……哈…啊…啊”

在浓郁的信息素包围下，Omega的脑子已经逐渐失去意识，只能在本能的动作下，顺着alpha的动作一个劲地配合着。

“嗯…啊……啊啊……嗯…”

肉棒被花穴夹的越来越紧，十分酥痒，使得alpha扭动的越来越快，她吐着急促的热气。快感袭来，又有喷射的欲望，但是文星伊并不打算绕过她，谁让她说错话了呢。

“啊，啊~啊……”

“嗯…啊……啊啊……嗯…”

“不行了……啊……”

“我快到了…哈嗯…啊…”

浴缸里的水随着她们的动作慢慢减少，接着文星伊一声低吼，性器在甬道内跳动了几下喷射出一股又一股的白浊夹杂着金容仙的热流她们一起高潮了，她抱着她抖动的身体吻着她的唇。

…………

后院。

欣瑶坐在椅子上，听着小女佣的汇报，忽然噌的一下站了起来。

“什么？刚才不是说星伊姐姐跟她发脾气，想掐死她吗？你到底打没打听清楚？”

她蹙着眉头，她是怎么也不愿意相信，这是真的。

“星伊姐姐没跟她发脾气？没惩罚她？没把她赶出去吗？没说要跟她离婚吗？”

欣瑶不甘心地又确定了一遍。哪怕只有一样，她也算没白算计一回啊！

“没有！开始还能听见房间里争吵声。后来……后来就没有了。”

为了这个计划，她把自己都给搭出去了，结果还是没有把那个金容仙给扳倒。  
只是现在是这种情况，有些被动了，明天星伊姐姐，肯定会调查此事的！

她得再去叮嘱一下王坤，让他死活咬定不知道，更不能承认。  
……………

第二天，天蒙蒙亮！

战斗了一宿两个人，都已精疲力竭，金容仙都已经不止一次的求饶。

可那个Alpha还不没有打算放过她。

看着白色床单落下那点红，她笑的更加妖冶。她果然没有和那个保镖怎么样！

她就知道，这个女人不像她外表表现出来的那么大胆！

金容仙都要哭了，她的药力早就过了，累死她了！

更可恶的是，这一晚上，她总会说一些欠揍的话，让她郁闷不已。

“金容仙，你要记住我是你的第一个Alpha！”

“我会好好疼你，我会给你无限宠爱！”

“以后你只能是我的女人，不许在外边给我勾三搭四的，我要知道我就一直做！”

她就想问问，她还想怎么做？

这还不够吗？还一直做？

不过只消这么一想，她就禁不住浑身发抖。

惹不起这个体力旺盛非人类的家伙！

“文星伊，你好了没有？”

金容仙被她折腾的，只有进的气没有出的气了。

文星伊在她的小嘴上亲了一下，以示安慰，“好了快了！”

半个小时后，她还在。

“文星伊！你给我死下去！”金容仙气急了。

妈的！没被那个该死的药给折磨死。

快要被她给累死了。

天亮了。

这个Alpha才饶过了她。

可明明就是，这个Alpha头天晚上就已经折腾她一宿了。

人家还上了一天的班儿，而这又折腾她一宿。她还真是魔鬼的体力。

她不管了，她得睡觉！她累死了，浑身像被车碾过一样，哪哪都疼。

下边更疼！

该死的臭Alpha！

金容仙一边想着，一边骂着！

不知不觉睡了过去。


End file.
